


Zarya x Sick!Reader

by Zarya_is_Bae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarya_is_Bae/pseuds/Zarya_is_Bae
Summary: Small Zarya x Reader drabble





	Zarya x Sick!Reader

It had been days since you caught the devilish fever but to you it felt like an eternity of being bed-ridden. You had become used to sleeping your day away, waking only when your body demanded it. But this time it was not an aching pain that pulled you from your sleep but a cool and large hand carefully enveloping your cheek. You slowly opened your eyes, squinting as your girlfriend came into focus.

“Zarya?!” you asked bewildered, knowing that the key you had not yet built up the courage to give her was still hidden away in your drawer. You quickly sat upright, regretting your actions when a small wave of nausea hit you. “How did you-" ***cough*cough*** “-get in here?”

“I pulled in some favors from Colomar after Angela told me the reason for your absence. Mishka, why did you not tell me?” Zarya asked, soft green eyes scanning your sick form as she moved to sit on your bed. Guilt bubbled in your chest as you saw the hurt in her eyes and you decided to tell her the truth.

“I didn't want you to worry or get sick too" you muttered, moving away when you realized how close the two of you were.

Zarya quickly closed the space you tried to create and gave you a light embrace. You couldn't help but melt into her and breathe in her scent. A soft whine escaped your throat as she pulled away. “I will always worry, little one.” Zarya stated, chuckling at the pout that always adorns your face when she uses that particular pet name. “I worry because I love you, and I do not get sick" she stated with confidence.

“Oh, really?” you ask, a smile spreading across your face.

“Da" she replied, chest puffing up with pride. “And if you want to eat later, I can feed you the potato soup I made” she said in a soft voice while moving to get further into the bed with you. She pulled you down with her into a position where you were being spooned.

“The soup can wait, I think I want to stay like this for a little while.” You murmured, exhaustion settling in once more. All of your worries became nonexistent when Zarya hummed in agreement and held you just a little bit tighter. The only thought that crossed your mind before you gave in to your body's demand was how you were literally held in sleep's sweet embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> ....Zarya got sick the very next week


End file.
